narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Hiroshino
Rei Hiroshino was the Fourth Kurokage and the head of the Hiroshino Clan. History When Rei was young she was often humiliated by the other members of her clan because of her inability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. She was also mistreated because she was the pseudo-Jinchūriki of Mayonaka at the time. When Rei turned 13 her father trained her in the art of the Four Kyōkugan Seals. By the age of 19 she was able to open the seventh gate as well as third Kyōkugan Seal. She has a lot of powerful Kekkei Genkai originating from both of her parents. For instance her mother was the daughter of a powerful kunoichi named Akari Uchiha. At the age of 12 Rei awakened her Sharingan which almost instantly progressed to a Mangekyō Sharingan when one of her two sisters died on a B ranked mission. Her other sister died not long afterword. But before she could die she gave Rei her Right Sharingan which had also progressed to a Mangokyō. Even though Rei went through such a tragic event as well as gaining such a powerful Dōjutsu, She never used them in battle until the second time she went to the shinobi tournament. Rei’s Sharingan When Rei first awakened her Sharingan she had one tomoe in her left eye and two in her right. When she first awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan this remained the same. Her Mangekyō is described as Having a black ring with seven tomoe on it. It grants her the ability to teleport to any shadow within fifteen feet of her location. It also grants her an immunity to genjutsu because she can see through it with this eye. Her Eternal Mangekyō has a strengthened form of this abilities as well as a powerful genjutsu known as Kurai Nemuri. This Genjutsu is very similar to the Midnight Rinnegan’s Midnight Tsukuyomi, it sends the victim to an artificial world where the user is able to torture them. She doesn’t use these abilities because they use an excessive amount of Chakra. After she opened the Fourth Kyōkugan Seal her left eye went blind and the third Kurokage gave her his left eye. Thus, during the second shinobi world tournament she only had one Sharingan in her right eye. Rei’s Sharingan Tsunade During Rei’s first time at the Chuunin Exams Tsunade happened to be a guest at the Chuunin Exams. This time the chuunin exams were taking place in the village hidden in shadows. After hearing about Tsunade’s knack for medical jutsu, Rei begged Tsunade to train her. After constant and non-stop begging Tsunade finally began training her. This training came in handy later in the third part of the exams as Rei implemented what Tsunade taught her into her taijutsu, thus creating the Thunderstrike technique. Kurokage Rei Spent a very short time as Kurokage. But due to her time as Kurokage she helped all of The land of shades neighbors the best she could. During her time as Kurokage she became known as “The Goddess of Taijutsu” Assassination Attempt During her last night as Kurokage the village hidden in shadows was attacked. Mayonaka was extracted from her body and thus Okami was resurrected. In order to save the village she opened both the eighth gate and the fourth kyōkugan seal. Before she could die the Third Kurokage used a rejuvenation jutsu to heal all of her wounds and revive her at the cost of his life. Before he died he implanted his left Neutralizing Eye into her. Shinobi World Tournament The village hidden in shadows hosted a shinobi world tournament to prove their strength as a shinobi village. The hidden Rain,Leaf and Sand villages were the only villages who arrived. When Satoshi went to the Shinobi “World” Tournament. Rei hid her identity the best she could and became “Kaori Hiroshino”. She then began to teach him the Four Kyōkugan Seals Technique. Before she could finish training him she was labeled as a rogue shinobi. As she was fleeing the village she ran into Tsunade. In order to avoid fighting her former mentor she used a teleportation jutsu to teleport herself to the southern gate. She was confronted by team 10 when she arrived. She was temporarily able to neutralize Ino and Shikamaru’s jutsu with her neutralizing eye. When Shikamaru finally broke through her Dōjutsu she opened the third inner gate to escape his shadow possession jutsu. She used her medical Jutsu to temporarily paralyze Team 10. Before she could flee, Jiraiya,Gai and Kakashi arrived at the scene. She was able to defeat all but Jiraiya. Before she could defeat him Tsunade came to help. She was forced to open the second Kyōkugan Seal to escape. This proved her nickname was not just an exaggeration because she was almost able to defeat two sannin with Taijutsu and Dōjutsu alone. The village hosted another shinobi tournament five years later. Rei went to watch the tournament but she was confronted the second she entered the village. It was at this point she was unmasked. In the end it took Kakashi,Gai,Tsunade,Naruto,Sakura, and Lee to beat her. But they only succeeded because Kakashi disabled her right arm. Even then she was able to keep up and fight them. Personality Rei is described by all of her siblings to be stubborn and Hot-tempered. Although she would give anything to protect the ones she cares about. Description Part I:Rei often wore the Hiroshino Clans attire. Her eyes were dark grey due to her inactive Kyōkugan. She had blonde hair unlike most of the other Hiroshino clansfolk. Part II:She wore the attire of most Kurokage. She had black Markings running up her left arm up to her left eye from activating the third kyōkugan seal. Part III:She wore a black cloak that completely covered her body, black gloves and a mask fused with shadow chakra. The black markings on her body had turned blue due to the activation of the fourth kyōkugan seal.